<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky charm by onhos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429683">lucky charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos'>onhos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jinu is a good friend, kind of, like just lots of fluff, mino panicked gay rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon thinks he must be cursed, but that's okay, because Mino keeps saving him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yoon is clumsier than usual. but mino's smile is lovely, so he doesn't mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoon holds his books tightly to his chest.</p><p>He mutters underneath his breath as he walks, quickly weaving his way through endless crowds of students. He's flustered - he keeps sighing heavily, elbowing lazy first years as he pushes past them.</p><p>It's not his best look, really. His red tie is loose, his cloak is flying behind him, and his glasses are skewed. His roots have started to grow through, so his once flawlessly white hair is fading away. There are tired circles around his eyes from late nights of studying, and his cheeks have gone an angry red. </p><p>He would very much like to crawl into bed and never leave it. He would also like to jinx whoever decided that potions class should be right after bloody <em> care of magical creatures, </em>as in, on the other side of the bloody castle. But, Seungyoon thinks miserably, you can't always get what you want.</p><p>If it was up to Seungyoon, he would gladly ditch potions. But he wanted to be a magical healer, and that meant doing well in potions. Which he was struggling with. He almost throws his potions textbook at the second year who is walking slowly in front of him.</p><p>It's when he's walking quickly past the dining hall that it happens.</p><p>Seungyoon's never been clumsy, really. His parents always said he ought to be a ravenclaw - he's meticulous, he's careful, he's a good leader. But today, he somehow slips, his legs giving out beneath him. Seungyoon has an image of himself falling flat on his face, his books sprawling around him and students trampling over him.</p><p>That doesn't happen, though.</p><p>Warm, strong arms catch him. Seungyoon looks up, and the familiar face of seventh year Song Mino is looking down at him. Mino's arms tighten around his back.</p><p>"Careful." Mino murmurs, and his mouth quirks up into a half smile.</p><p>Seungyoon has to catch his breath. Mino has always had these dark, alluring eyes - they draw Seungyoon in. His dark hair falls around his face, and his eyelashes are long and delicate, and his features are sharp despite the amusement in his eyes.</p><p>Seungyoon's face softens. He smiles back. </p><p>He has this lovely way of smiling, Seungyoon thinks, glancing at Mino's mouth. He doesn't know if he's seen Mino smile before. He's always thought Mino was pretty, but it's his smile that's now Seungyoon's favourite.</p><p>"Okay?" Mino asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Seungyoon says, the smile warm in his voice. "You're Mino, right?"</p><p>Mino sets Seungyoon gently on his feet. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, and nods, and Seungyoon's smile widens.</p><p>"I'm Seungyoon. Sixth year?"</p><p>"Yeah." Mino says softly, "Yeah, I know."</p><p>"Oh, you do?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Mino's smile makes his eyes crinkle.</p><p>Seungyoon is opening his mouth to speak, perhaps to say something playful, when a fourth year jostles past them and shoves their elbow into Mino's side.</p><p><em> "Scum." </em>The student hisses into Mino's ear. </p><p>Mino's lovely smile fades. Seungyoon reaches out his hand, but Mino steps backwards, his eyes unreadable.</p><p>"Thanks." Seungyoon says softly, as Mino turns away.</p><p>Mino stops for a moment. He looks over his shoulder.</p><p>"Anytime." Mino says quietly.</p><p>Seungyoon watches him leave until he reaches the end of the corridor and turns the corner. Seungyoon clutches his textbooks tighter to his chest, and smiles slightly to himself, </p><p>"Right," He murmurs, "Time for potions."</p><p>The walk to the dungeons doesn't seem so bad anymore.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"You fell?" Jinwoo asks, through a mouthful of jam and toast, "That's not like you."</p><p>Seungyoon pops a sweet into his mouth.</p><p>"I know!" </p><p>Jinwoo sits on the edge of the kitchen table, swinging his legs and smiling at the elves. He's wearing a long, oversized hufflepuff sweater that covers his hands and makes him look small and cozy. He sends an amused smile to Seungyoon, who's sitting on a chair at the table.</p><p>"And he caught you? Song Mino? The Song Mino you always said was, and I quote, the most gorgeous guy in the world?" There are crumbs around Jinwoo's mouth, but it's adorable enough that Seungyoon doesn't tell him. "That's kind of cute."</p><p>Seungyoon remembers Mino's slight smile, and his strong hands. It really kind of is cute, Seungyoon thinks, smiling around the candy on his tongue.</p><p>"I said that once! After three firewhiskies!"</p><p>"But you don't seem too grumpy." Jinwoo teases, "You know, for someone who nearly fell on their face."</p><p>An elf by the ovens giggles. Seungyoon shoots it a glare.</p><p>"He shouldn't have caught me," Seungyoon sighs wistfully, "I would've had an excuse to miss potions."</p><p>Jinwoo laughs, throwing a piece of toast at him.</p><p>"Potions isn't <em> that </em>bad, Yoon."</p><p>"You're just saying that because Lee Seunghoon is in your class." Seungyoon says darkly.</p><p>"True." Jinwoo smiles. Seungyoon's heart melts at the slight pink flush in Jinwoo's cheeks.</p><p>"Softie." He grumbles.</p><p>Spending time in the kitchen together in the evenings had become a sort of ritual for them. The hufflepuff common room is close to the kitchens, which Jinwoo had taken advantage of since his first year. Now that he's in his seventh year, the elves are impossibly fond of him, and would lay down their lives for him. For now, they just give Jinwoo free food.</p><p>The courtesy doesn't extend to Seungyoon, though. They love to tease him. Seungyoon catches an elf eyeing him with amusement, and sticks out his tongue at it.</p><p>"How is potions going anyway?" </p><p>Seungyoon pulls a face.</p><p>"I would rather kiss a frog than go to one more potions class."</p><p>"It's going well then." Jinwoo laughs. The elves chuckle with him.</p><p>"I hate you guys." Seungyoon stuffs candy miserably into his mouth.</p><p>Though he complains, Seungyoon knows Jinwoo is his best friend. He really is a nice guy. There's a soft quality to his voice, and a gentleness to his smile, that puts Seungyoon at ease. He has great advice, and Seungyoon would do anything for him (even if Jinwoo does tease the life out of him).</p><p>There's a sound from the doorway. The elves start chattering excitedly amongst themselves, and when Seungyoon looks up, Mino is standing there in a Gryffindor hoodie, smiling fondly at the elves.</p><p>They flock to him immediately.</p><p>"Chill, chill." He chuckles. "There's one for everyone." </p><p>Mino has small woolly hats in his hands - he gives one to each elf, and they pull them on their heads immediately, silly smiles on their faces. Seungyoon's heart melts. There's an ease to Mino's face that Seungyoon is seeing for the first time, a fond affection pulling at his cheeks that Seungyoon wishes would be there more.</p><p>Mino meets Seungyoon's gaze, and Seungyoon smiles at him.</p><p>"Sorry." Mino mumbles, and smiles down at one of the elves. It's hugging his leg, and he pats his head. "I didn't mean to intrude."</p><p>The elves are bustling around the kitchen, turning on the kettle and admiring each other's hats. </p><p>"Hey. Mino, right? I'm Jinwoo. We're in the same year." Jinwoo says, and nudges Seungyoon's side. "You're not intruding, promise."</p><p>"Hi." Seungyoon says gently.</p><p>Mino tugs at the sleeve of his hoodie awkwardly. He looks cute, his hair ruffled and his eyes sleepy, a ghost of a smile on his face.</p><p>"I'll just get my coffee, and I'll be gone before you know it."</p><p>A shame, Seungyoon thinks, unable to keep the smile off his face. He notices one of the elves is looking at him pointedly with an eyebrow raised, and Seungyoon flushes and coughs.</p><p>"Alright?" Mino asks, and Seungyoon wants to crawl under the table and die.</p><p>"Fine." Seungyoon looks down at the table. He wishes he could stop smiling.</p><p>"Are you going to hogsmeade at the weekend?" Jinwoo asks, while the kettle rumbles.</p><p>"Yeah." Mino runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Nice, us too." Jinwoo smiles.</p><p>"For Honeydukes," Seungyoon adds.</p><p>"Obviously." Mino teases, glancing at the candy in front of Seungyoon at the table. Finally, his mouth quirks into that sweet half smile from earlier in the day, and Seungyoon's heartbeat flickers.</p><p>"Yoon has a sweet tooth." Jinwoo drawls, ruffling Seungyoon's hair.</p><p>"I hate you people." Seungyoon whines, and pops another candy into his mouth.</p><p>The kettle stops rumbling - Mino makes his way across the kitchen and finds a mug. The kettle is right behind Seungyoon's chair. He gets flustered when Mino is standing so close behind him, putting sugar into his coffee and stirring.</p><p>Jinwoo winks at him. Seungyoon tries his best to scowl.</p><p>It's lucky for Seungyoon that Mino is standing there, though. A kitchen knife from beside Mino levitates into the air, and starts flying towards the back of Seungyoon's head. Mino catches it easily.</p><p>"Um." Mino says, eloquently.</p><p>Seungyoon stares at the knife in Mino's hand.</p><p>"Um." Seungyoon says.</p><p>"Dude," Jinwoo says, "I think you're cursed."</p><p>There's a shocked silence in the kitchen for a moment before Seungyoon grins.</p><p>"I'm not surprised. Any day with potions is cursed." Seungyoon says, unphased by the fact he was almost killed by a flying knife, and then meets Mino's shocked eyes. "Thank you, again. You keep saving me."</p><p>Seungyoon wonders why Mino has suddenly gone red. The flush looks lovely in his cheeks, though. Mino's ears turn an adorable pink. He looks between the knife and Seungyoon several times, and then his eyes widen in realisation.</p><p>"I-It's fine." Mino steps backwards, and spills a little coffee on his hoodie. "I just remembered, I, um, I have- Yeah. Bye."</p><p>He stumbles over his own feet on the way out of the kitchen, spilling more coffee onto the floor. Seungyoon smiles after him, his eyes curious and fond.</p><p>"You nearly <em> died. </em>" Jinwoo says, poking him in the side. </p><p>"Yeah," Seungyoon sighs, and pops a candy into his mouth,  "But that guys a little cute, right?"</p><p>It's so strange, how Mino made a day that should've been bad this warm. </p><p>"My god," Jinwoo shakes his head, "He should've let the knife hit you."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you wearing your coat over your cloak?"</p><p>Seungyoon looks away from Jinwoo's irritated eyes and out into the cold morning. The snow crunches under his boots, sinking into his socks and making his cheeks red. The bitter wind is lovely, he thinks, it's refreshing. The students walk to Hogsmeade together, and Seungyoon feels less irritated today. Even the thought of a potions class on Monday can't make him frustrated. The week of books and sleepless nights and weary eyes is far, far away when he's out in the snow.</p><p>"The cold is nice." Seungyoon says, and Jinwoo sighs at him.</p><p>"Idiot. You could get sick."</p><p>Jinwoo unravels his yellow hufflepuff scarf from around his neck. He reaches around Seungyoon's shoulders and ties it around his neck, smiling at Seungyoon despite his complaints. Jinwoo's scarf is warm and soft on his skin, and Seungyoon sighs happily. Jinwoo always takes care of him. He's a good friend, Seungyoon thinks.</p><p>"Come on," Jinwoo ruffles his hair. "Honeydukes awaits."</p><p>Seungyoon senses a gaze burning into his back. He looks over his shoulder, and Mino is walking behind them, his Slytherin friend Lee Seunghoon bouncing happily at his side. Mino had been smiling, his eyes warm in the cold day. When he realises Seungyoon has caught him staring, he quickly looks away and buries his face in his red scarf.</p><p>Seungyoon tilts his head, and raises an eyebrow, and Mino's eyes crinkle.</p><p>There's something charming about Mino, wrapped in his coat and scarf, a hat pulled low over his head. The cold makes the tip of his nose red. Kissable, Seungyoon thinks, and then turns away from Mino's gaze at the thought.</p><p>"Hurry up." Jinwoo calls to him. Seungyoon runs to catch up, his heart beating unsteadily in his chest.</p><p>"Hyung," He sighs dramatically, leaning against Jinwoo's side, "I think I'm in love."</p><p>"Right," Jinwoo drawls, shaking his head in amusement. "Just keep walking, stupid."</p><p>It's going to be a good day, Seungyoon thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cauldron cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungyoon and jinwoo get closer to mino, and a friendship is formed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi thank u sooo much to everyone who has been reading so far :D most of the fic is written already, i'll update every 4/5 days!! i hope u are enjoying and thank u so much for your kudos and comments~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungyoon takes a sip of butterbeer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass is warm between his shivering fingers. The hot drink soothes his throat, easing the cold chill in his cheeks and his freezing hands. Jinwoo sighs happily as he drinks, and Seungyoon smiles, taking another sip and watching the busy pub, The Three Broomsticks, bustle with people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is just what we needed." Jinwoo decides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet taste of butterbeer stays on Seungyoon's tongue, magical and delicate. Seungyoon's toes curl, and he listens to the loud, happy conversations around him fondly. He doesn't think of the week ahead, the upcoming stress, or the curse that keeps making things inconvenient for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After an hour in Honeydukes," Jinwoo continues."I deserve this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks pointedly at Seungyoon's pockets which are stuffed full of acid pops and chocolate frogs and every flavour beans, and Seungyoon scowls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't an hour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoon. Be honest with yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow has started to fall gently outside. A wave of cold wind ruffles Seungyoon's hair when the doors to The Three Broomsticks open. Mino ducks inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pub falls silent when he enters. Mino hides his face, and something twists in Seungyoon's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene is familiar, of course. This happens often. Years ago, when Seungyoon was sorted into Gryffindor, he'd went to sit next to Mino at the long table. Another Gryffindor first year had pulled him next to her, instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stay away from him," She'd hissed, "That's Song Mino. You know the Song family, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Seungyoon says, now, and waves. "Come sit with us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, get over here." Jinwoo smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino walks stiffly and with hunched shoulders. But he still slips into the seat beside Seungyoon despite the eyes following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Mino says quietly, "I'd kill for a firewhiskey right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, same." Seungyoon sighs, and Mino smiles slightly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's your Slytherin friend? Seunghoon-shii, right?" Seungyoon asks, and Jinwoo kicks him under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He started a snowball fight." Mino laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Seungyoon grins, "I should've expected that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino glances over at Seungyoon, his eyes warm and amused. He scans his eyes over Seungyoon, and his eyes land on the full pockets of Seungyoon's robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," He says, "You enjoyed honeydukes, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon scowls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." Mino drawls, and Jinwoo cackles. "Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence is companionable. Jinwoo drinks his butterbeer, and Seungyoon stares down into his own glass, watching the liquid sparkle and swirl. He tries not to focus on how packed the pub is. The limited space means Mino's knee is close to his own, a constant, distracting presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could've come with us, if you'd wanted." Seungyoon says suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Next time," Jinwoo says, "You can keep me company while he decides whether he wants pepper imps or cauldron cakes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Mino asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon nods and presses their knees together for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino blinks at him. Seungyoon has to smile when he looks properly at Mino. He looks like he got caught by a few of Seunghoon's snowballs. He's shivering slightly next to Seungyoon, with wet hair and a bright red nose. He must've pulled his sleeves over his hands, because his fingers are hidden beneath his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look cold." Seungyoon says softly. He looks out into the crowd of people waiting to buy a drink at the bar, and then pushes his glass towards Mino. "Drink up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said," Seungyoon smiles, teasing, "Drink up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino takes the glass between his hands. He takes a sip, and his face softens, his eyes crinkling in delight. Seungyoon feels a wave of pride. Mino's shoulders had been tight when he entered the pub, but now the tension seems to unravel from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the glass back to Seungyoon when he's finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a thin line of cream on Mino's mouth. Seungyoon smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon leans forward, and brushes his thumb over Mino's top lip. The skin is soft and plump, and Seungyoon almost hovers there, but pulls away quickly instead. There's a shyness to Mino's gaze that makes his heart thump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." Mino murmurs, and Seungyoon has to look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like I'm interrupting something." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up." Seungyoon grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head back to Hogwarts when the sun starts to set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky fades into pale shades of blue and pink. The last remnants of sunshine still cast small shadows. Seungyoon looks up at the white clouds as they walk together in the snow, swinging his arms and wishing he didn't have to go back just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's pretty." Seungyoon murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino meets his eyes, his eyes bright in the dimming light, and Seungyoon notices how pretty he is. Dark hair ruffled by his hat, soft cheeks, the way his eyes smile... it's enough to take Seungyoon's breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you got room for one more?" A happy, loud voice calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Seunghoon bounces towards them and throws an arm around Mino's shoulder. His hair is dripping wet, his robes soaked to the skin, but he smiles like the cold doesn't bother him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we haven't." Mino laughs, ducking away, and Seunghoon pulls a face at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo's ears have gone pink at the sight of Seunghoon, so Seungyoon bumps his shoulder against Jinwoo's and gives him one of reassuring those </span>
  <em>
    <span>you've got this </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiles which always makes Jinwoo stand a little taller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their four shadows merge together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Seungyoon, sixth year. You already know hyung, right?" Seungyoon says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seunghoon smiles at Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know you. Jungwoo?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jinwoo." Jinwoo speaks in a soft and quiet voice. He sinks further into his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it. Nice hat." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seunghoon kicks at the snow, his face bright and friendly. He pulls on Mino's arm as he starts to tell a story about a secret passage in the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino seems more like himself, around Seunghoon. He laughs loudly and shoves Seunghoon and makes jokes. There's an ease to him, when he's with his friend, that Seungyoon is almost jealous of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Mino meets his eyes over Seunghoon's head, and raises his eyebrows as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry about him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Seungyoon wants to be Mino's friend so badly. He wants to be closer to him. He's always thought Mino was handsome, and he's always been so curious about him, but now that they've spoken a few times...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems to be getting harder to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo's scarf feels tighter around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon pulls at the scarf, but it doesn't budge. It tightens again, and Seungyoon gasps. The more the scarf clutches at his scarf, pushing harder against his throat, the more Seungyoon's vision fades. Spots appear in front of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls at the scarf desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands wrap around his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," He hears Mino's soft, rumbling voice distantly, "Calm down, it's okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino unravels the scarf quickly. He touches Seungyoon's face, then his throat, his eyes firm and concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seungyoon-ah," Mino says, "Breathe. Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon breathes, and colour comes back into his face. Mino's hands are gentle and steady on his throat, his thumbs brushing across Seungyoon's skin, and Seungyoon blinks up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Seungyoon says hoarsely. "Yeah, I'm more than okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino smiles, crooked and relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank Merlin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world shifts back into focus. Seungyoon can feel the snow again, and he can see the sky. Noticing Jinwoo and Seunghoon are watching them with open mouths, Seungyoon and Mino step away from each other quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow," Seunghoon says, "Mino was right. You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>cursed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon frowns down at his potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stirs the green liquid slowly. The potions classroom has turned his hair a little frizzy, and he can feel the sweat crawling down the back of his neck. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. He hates it so much. He misses the laughter and snow of Hogsmeade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is one thing, though, that makes the class a little more bearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances up at Mino, who's standing watching the sixth year students, leaning on the side of the dungeon wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few years, now, Mino has been used as an assistant to the potions professor whenever his schedule was free - many of the students are hesitant to ask him for help, but Mino is so good with potions that sometimes they can't help themselves. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he rolls up his sleeves and leans over their cauldron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino meets his eyes, and Seungyoon turns back to his sickly green potion. It doesn't look like the dark shade that it's supposed to. Seungyoon looks down at his textbook and sighs. He's definitely done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need some help?" A warm voice rumbles in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon almost drops his wand into his cauldron. Mino is leaning over his shoulder, his face close to Seungyoon's, gazing into his failure of a potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon bites his lip. He hates asking for help, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fluxweed," Mino murmurs, as if reading Seungyoon's mind, "You forgot the fluxweed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon drops a little into the potion, and it turns a brilliant dark green. Mino winks and goes to leave, but Seungyoon grabs his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Seungyoon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what friends are for." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino's eyes are uncertain, as if Seungyoon is going to reject him, like Seungyoon is going to pull away and scoff </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Seungyoon beams, running his thumb across the inside of Mino's wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't want to be my friend," Seungyoon warns, his eyes sparkling, "Wait until you see me after a firewhiskey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino leans slightly on Seungyoon's desk, looking down into his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to see that." Mino drawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, please, no," Seungyoon laughs, "You look like you can hold your firewhiskey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon feels a burst of pride when Mino chuckles. The class has suddenly become bright, rather than the worst part of his day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom suddenly grows hot when Mino leans over Seungyoon. His hand covers Seungyoon's on the wand stirring the potion. Seungyoon's back is pressed against Mino's chest, making Seungyoon freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like this," Mino murmurs, and stirs the potion carefully, "The movement is difficult, but I'm sure you can get it right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon can feel every single one of Mino's breaths. He wants to lean against Mino, but clears his throat instead, mimicking Mino's movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, like that." Mino says, and steps away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's harder to stir when Mino is watching him closely. Seungyoon can feel his ears burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you just going to hover there?" Seungyoon grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Mino's eyes close when he smiles makes Seungyoon want to melt into a puddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you <em>are</em> cursed." Mino says, "I'm ensuring health and safety."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Instead of just standing there, can you cut the foxglove?" Seungyoon teases, "We're friends, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're cruel. I take it back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mino picks up a knife and stands beside Seungyoon at the desk. He cuts diligently, and Seungyoon looks at him for a moment. His eyes fall on the dimples in Mino's cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks 'friends' might not be a strong enough word for what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I got something on my face?" Mino asks, noticing Seungyoon's stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon turns back to his potion, smiling slightly into the cauldron. He's had this silly crush on the mysterious Song Mino for far too long now. He'd blurted it out to Jinwoo that time when he was drunk, of course, and he'd always admired him from afar. But when Mino stands close by him, their arms brushing every time Mino uses the knife, it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It feels close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Seungyoon murmurs, "Nothing at all."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. gargoyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungyoon and mino have breakfast together, and seungyoon comforts mino.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungyoon rubs his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drags his feet on the way to the dining hall, his bag heavy on his shoulders. His bag keeps slipping, so he pulls it up, suppressing a yawn. The morning sunlight falls through the castle windows and almost blinds him. Late night studying and early morning classes just aren't a good mix, he thinks, staring down at his polished shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he has time for breakfast. Coffee and toast await, which boosts Seungyoon's mood a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Hall isn't as packed as it is at lunch or in the evenings. Mornings are when the tables are the quietest. Seungyoon looks out at the long tables. Jinwoo waves at him from the hufflepuff tables, his mouth full, and Seungyoon waves one hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's about to sit with a sixth year he knows when he spots Mino drinking from a glass of pumpkin juice at the end of the table. He sits on his own, scrawling in a notebook as he drinks. Seungyoon's heart leaps when he sees him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Mino sits alone at the Gryffindor table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Seungyoon sits opposite him, grabbing coffee and sugar from the tray in front of him gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino hasn't noticed him yet. Seungyoon takes a second to admire Mino's dark hair falling over his face before he speaks. It's been a few weeks since they became friends, now, but  Seungyoon still isn't used to seeing Mino's face so closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee," Seungyoon announces, "Is the greatest invention of the muggles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino looks up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungyoon-ah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning." Seungyoon takes a sip of coffee, the hot drink soothing him as soon as it slips down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino looks cute, his face puffy with sleep, his eyes a little red. His hair has yet to be brushed, and his mouth is stained with pumpkin juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Mino scrawls something else, the pen scratching against paper. "Up late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exams are killing me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it." Mino sighs, "You have class this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm heading to the infirmary today." Mino glances at him curiously, "I volunteer there. I want to be a magical healer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Seungyoon smiles, "But I might change my mind, if I have to study anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? What do you want to do?" Seungyoon asks, "Wait, let me guess, auror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did consider it once, but-" Mino trails off. "Actually, I like writing music."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looks at Mino. His eyes have started to shine with the mention of his passion. Seungyoon smiles fondly and leans his chin on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Music?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I've been working out ways to incorporate magic into my songs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should show me, sometime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino smiles, showing his teeth, little dimples appearing beneath his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Course." Seungyoon tilts his head, taking in the pride and excitement in Mino's face, and his heart warms. "I'd love to hear it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well actually, I've been working on something lately..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino tells Seungyoon about his latest song, gesturing with his hands as he speaks. Seungyoon watches him affectionately. Seungyoon never knew how talkative, how full of ideas, Mino was. Though he always gave the impression of being closed off and shy, he's actually full of spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they get, the more Seungyoon likes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mino asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon's smiles slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino ducks his head, but Seungyoon catches him grin, and his heart flutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like-" Mino says, "Nevermind. I'm sorry I talked so much. Your bagel is going to go cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon rolls his eyes. He bites into his bagel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still warm." He says, through a mouthful of bagel. "And you can talk as much as you want. Tell me about your music any time, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't say that," Mino laughs, "Or I'll never shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon smiles. It turned out to be a very good morning, he thinks, the taste of bagel sweet on his tongue. He glances at his magical watch, which is flashing red at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," He grumbles, "Sorry, I have to go. I'm almost late. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> late. Who have I become?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be ashamed of yourself." Seungyoon teases, standing and pulling on his bag. He stuffs the rest of the bagel into his mouth. "Save me from this hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dramatic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's accurate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon ruffles Mino's hair when he walks past his seat. Mino's hair is soft and fluffy under his fingers, and he imagines running his hands through it while Mino lay his head in his lap. The image almost makes him choke on his bagel. He pulls his hand away reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a good day, Mino-shii." Seungyoon mumbles, around a mouthful of bagel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino stands from his seat, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can walk you to the infirmary," Mino says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's really cute, Seungyoon thinks, watching Mino avert his eyes. He's really far too cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." Seungyoon says, and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at each other for a moment, Mino's hands in the pocket of his robes and Seungyoon grasping his heavy bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a student walks past them and shoves Mino, hard, mumbling something under their breath. Seungyoon catches Mino's arms quickly and holds him steady. He glares after the student and then looking up into Mino's face with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Seungyoon murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino nods, and Seungyoon squeezes his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winds his way through the students leaving the Great Hall, Mino close at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a squeaking noise. As if something is coming loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looks up. There's a chandelier right above his head, and it's spinning as it comes free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before a professor can react, before it can be lowered to the ground with a spell, it starts to fall straight towards Seungyoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungyoon-ah!" Mino yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firm hands shove him away from the chandelier, and Seungyoon falls to the ground. The chandelier falls, and smashes against the floor, glass shards spilling around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looks up, and Mino is trapped beneath is, blood staining his robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A professor is yelling something. The chandelier is being levitated into the air. The glass shards have already disappeared. But Seungyoon can only see Mino, his eyes closed, bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawls forward, pressing his hand firmly against the wound on Mino's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mino-shii," Seungyoon whispers, "You have to stop saving me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon is familiar with the infirmary, by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of magic, the white curtains, the sound of Madame Pomfrey's footsteps... Seungyoon could recognise them anywhere. There's a certain feeling to the infirmary that can't be replicated - it both makes him uneasy, and makes him feel alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he sits by Mino's bed. Mino's eyes are shut, but he's breathing steadily, and his injuries are healed. There had been many wounds from the glass, and a little damage from the impact, but it was easy enough to cure, Madame Pomfrey had reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghoon had come earlier to fuss over Mino and take pictures of him to use as blackmail later. Jinwoo had brought Seungyoon coffee earlier, putting a soft hand on Seungyoon's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyon still had to work, of course, it was his shift in the infirmary after all. But on his breaks he checks on Mino, and right now, on his lunch break, he leans back in his chair and watches Mino's chest rise and fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon can't help but feel guilty that Mino keeps putting himself in danger to save him. Why was Mino always protecting him, anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot." Seungyoon grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino's eyelashes flutter. He opens his eyes slowly, and then he sits up, wincing and rubbing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you're awake." Seungyoon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- You stupid gargoyle!" Seungyoon yells, "Why do you keep doing this? You're going to get yourself killed, or worse-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Song Mino." Seungyoon seethes. "You have to stop this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino smiles, slowly, amusement dancing in his eyes. Seungyoon narrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think this is funny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little." Mino says, a giggle bubbling in his throat, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gargoyle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry." Mino tries to frown, "I'm very, very sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon's lips twitch, too, even as he glares at Mino. Mino runs a hand through his hair, blinking at Seungyoon with equal innocence and amusement, and Seungyoon doesn't know if he's ever wanted to kiss him more than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you keep saving me, anyway?" Seungyoon asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino's lips quirk into a shy smile. Seungyoon's hand rests near his leg, and Mino brushes his fingers against it. Seungyoon's skin crackles with electricity at his touch. Mino's fingers are longer than his, and his hands are bigger. The contrast makes Seungyoon's heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes me happy," Mino says, "Don't worry about me. I'm glad to help you, so stop whining."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon looks into Mino's sincere face. Tenderness is heavy on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," Seungyoon says carefully. "You're nothing like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino's eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're nothing like your father," Seungyoon continues, "I know what the rest of the students say, but don't listen to what all of those toads call you. You're the best person in this damn castle, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino lets out a shaky breath. He twists the hospital bedsheets between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I keep thinking," He says, "Why would someone like you want to be friends with a death eater's son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For years now, Seungyoon has hated the weight on Mino's shoulders. He hides his face, he has a slumped posture - the guilt of his family's crime weighs on him, especially in a world after the great war. Even before they were friends, Seungyoon hated the bitter words, the untrusting glares, that people send towards Mino.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A Gryffindor</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a death eater family, they laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely he's trouble. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The entirety of Gryffindor house avoided him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since the beginning, despite what everyone thought of him, Mino has been... he's been perfect. He unofficially tutors younger students in the library, because actual tutors are too expensive. He helps the potions professor despite being so busy himself. He brings the elves woolly hats, and pats their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Seungyoon knows he writes music, that he's enthusiastic and shy and joyful, and Seungyoon truly knows there's no better person in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino is a person that needs to be held close, Seungyoon thinks. He needs to be treasured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no one in the world I'd rather be friends with." Seungyoon smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hurts, faced with Mino's doubt and insecurity. If everyone could see Mino's kindness, his sincerity... the whole of the wizarding world would be in love with him, Seungyoon thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh." Seungyoon grins. "I've changed my mind. Keep protecting me, okay? Stay by my side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino's ears turn pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean I can call you hyung?" Seungyoon teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya! Don't push your luck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon sighs, scrubbing his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor common room has started to empty, by now. He looks down at his charms essay. The words, written hastily in ink, are starting to blend into one. Even though he tries his best to think, his mind is scrambled and his vision is hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire keeps him warm, though, and Seungyoon's sweater is cozy around his shoulders. He takes a grateful sip of tea and fights the overwhelming urge to curl into the armchair and sleep. Between days in the infirmary, studying for exams, countless assignments, and Jinwoo ranting about everything and anything, Seungyoon has hardly had any time to breathe for weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room is blissfully quiet by now, though. The early, early hours of the morning give Seungyoon the personal space he loves so much. Two students are sitting by the fireplace, playing a game of chess. The only other person is Mino, sitting in an armchair in the corner. Seungyoon would've spoken to him, but Mino is has been emersed in his work for hours now, his eyebrows knitted together with concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't stop Seungyoon from glancing up at him every now and again, though. Mino, curled up in a loose shirt, with his tongue between his teeth as he works, is a delight to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon relaxes in the armchair and picks up his quill again. He might as well </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few words later, and he gives up. Seungyoon wishes he was anywhere but here. Curled up with his parents at home, watching muggle television - his Mom is a muggle fanatic, and she plays the same shows over and over again. Or drinking firewhiskey with Jinwoo, laughing over nothing, falling against each other. Or... or in bed, with warm, strong arms around his back, and a musky smell that feels like home covering him...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon clears his throat and flushes at his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Mino again. His lips twitch into a smile - Mino is slumped in the chair, his eyes closed and his mouth a little open. His textbook lies open on his chest, and Seungyoon feels so fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino shivers a little, curling slightly towards himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon stands silently. He pulls off his sweater and approaches Mino's chair. He places Mino's textbook on a table nearby, and lays the sweater softly on top of Mino, covering his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon stands for a moment just looking down at his friend. He reaches forward and runs his hand along Mino's forehead, brushing the hair away from his face. He stays still, his hand at Mino's hairline, and then he leans down and presses his lips against Mino's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well." He murmurs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mino is from a death eater family!! hope that explains a few things :D i'm soo excited for the next 2 chapters, hope everyone is staying healthy and safe &lt;3 take care !!!! and hope u all enjoyed winner's extraordinary comeback!!!!!!!</p><p>also, if i haven't replied to your comment yet, i'm sorry !! but i appreciate every kudos and comment so much~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungyoon finds out the truth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoon's fingers are stained black.</p><p>He dips his quill into the pot of ink again. Seungyoon's parchment rests on the table, his neat handwriting filling the pages.</p><p>Writing his latest assignment in the warm library on a Saturday afternoon is definitely helping him focus. The whispered voices and the smell of old pages makes him breathe easier. Without Jinwoo telling him a funny story, Seungyoon can concentrate well.</p><p>His quill glides against the parchment. Seungyoon wishes he could have a cup of coffee, but it's a sacrifice he has to make for good grades, he supposes.</p><p>The door opens. Seungyoon doesn't look up from his parchment until a figure slips into the seat beside him.</p><p>"Hey," Mino murmurs, in a hushed voice..</p><p>Mino throws an arm on Seungyoon's chair. If Seungyoon leaned back, Mino's arm would be pressed against his back, and the thought makes him feel warm all over.</p><p>Mino's face looks so inviting in the dim lit library. His lips are curved up into a slight smile, his hair messier than usual and the light in his eyes sparkling in a way Seungyoon has never seen before. His face is puffy from sleep, cheeks so soft they look kissable.</p><p>Seungyoon is so entranced by Mino's eyes, curved into moons with his smile, that it takes him a while to notice Mino is wearing his sweater. It's an oversized sweater on Seungyoon, but it's tighter around Mino's broader shoulders. The sleeves are still pulled over Mino's hands, though, and Seungyoon flushes darkly at the way Mino looks in his clothes.</p><p>"What?" Mino asks, innocently, and Seungyoon's eyes flicker between Mino and his parchment nervously.</p><p>"Have you come to distract me from my work?" Seungyoon grumbles. His flush crawls up his neck.</p><p>Mino chuckles, even when Irma Pince, the librarian, glares at him.</p><p>"Is it working?"</p><p>Yes, Seungyoon thinks, frustratingly aware of Mino's proximity. He smells like cinnamon and... and like Seungyoon's cologne, traces of it still on the sweater.</p><p>"No." Seungyoon announces, turning back to his parchment. He rests his quill on the parchment, trying his best to ignore Mino.</p><p>"Don't mind me," Mino says, "Just keep working."</p><p>It's easier said than done. Seungyoon tries, but all he can think about is Mino in his clothes, Mino leaning close to him, Mino's teasing smile.</p><p>"Thanks for giving me your sweater last night, by the way. Do you want it back?"</p><p>Seungyoon coughs. He doesn't look at Mino, just twirls his quill nervously between his fingers.</p><p>"No," Seungyoon murmurs, "Keep it."</p><p>"Oh, really," The smile in Mino's voice drips like honey, "Why? Do I look good in it?"</p><p>Seungyoon scowls, but his heart skips a beat. He's not used to this Mino - warm, playful, flirty. There's a teasing air to him that Seungyoon has only ever seen him use around Seunghoon. It makes warmth flutter in his stomach.</p><p>"Why are you so happy, today?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm just glad to see you." Mino drawls.</p><p>"Oh, shut up."</p><p>Mino's laugh is loud and joyful. The librarian shushes him, her eyebrows narrowed.</p><p>"You're so annoying, Mino-sii."</p><p>"You don't mean that." Mino smiles at him, "I thought you were going to call me hyung, now, anyway?"</p><p>Seungyoon chokes on air.</p><p>"I was only joking," Seungyoon stutters, "I hate you so much."</p><p>Mino rolls his eyes. Seungyoon leans backwards so that his back touches Mino's arm, feeling brave despite his shaking fingers. Mino glances at him, surprised at the touch, and Seungyoon averts his eyes quickly. Neither of them move.</p><p>"Get your work done." Mino murmurs, and Seungyoon smiles.</p><p>"Okay, hyung."</p><p>"Brat." Mino scoffs.</p><p>Mino's arm is warm and comfortable. Seungyoon finds himself daydreaming instead of writing, his imagination drifting to countless scenarios, most of them involving Mino's mouth, or hands, or smile.</p><p>He suddenly notices that Mino keeps glancing around him, looking up at the bookshelves with narrowed, suspicious eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Seungyoon whispers.</p><p>"You can never be too careful." Mino says, glaring at everything in sight, "I'll protect you."</p><p>"Oh merlin, stop it." Seungyoon giggles. "You're so embarrassing."<br/>Mino turns to him, looking down into Seungyoon's face, and his face becomes soft and warm. It takes Seungyoon's breath away. He wants Mino to lean down and kiss him so badly.</p><p>"You should be working." Mino says, raising an eyebrow as if he can read Seungyoon's mind.</p><p>"What, like you?"</p><p>"I am working." Mino says, "I'm your personal bodyguard, now."</p><p>"I don't need a bodyguard." Seungyoon grumbles.</p><p>"You're under a curse. I think you do need one, Yoon-ah."</p><p>Seungyoon likes when Mino calls him Yoon.. Mino's smile is bright and fond, and Seungyoon smiles back. It's like permission. Call me Yoon. Call me anything. Seungyoon hopes Mino can read his eyes.</p><p>The afternoon passes quickly in a haze of warmth and Mino's smile. By the time it's time for the evening meal, Seungyoon hasn't made any progress with his assignment, but just the presence of Song Mino has melted his stress away.</p><p>Outside of the library, they stand awkwardly. Mino rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"You wanna go to dinner together?" He asks, at last, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Seungyoon grins.</p><p>"Why are you even asking?" Seungyoon asks, looking up into Mini's face, "I do, obviously."</p><p>Seungyoon expects Mino to laugh, or to flick his forehead. He doesn't expect Mino's smile to fade into something small and emotionally charged, his eyes flickering uncertainly over Seungyoon's face. His gaze is unreadable.</p><p>"You know," Mino says quietly, "You really are the reason I'm happy today."</p><p>Seungyoon blinks.</p><p>"Yoon-ah... in the infirmary, last week, when you said those things to me, I-" Mino looks away, his ears turning pink, "Thank you. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. It meant a lot to me."</p><p>Mino meets his eyes again, his gaze shining with an emotion Seungyoon can't read.</p><p>"I can tell that you don't see me as a death eater's son. You see me as Mino. You treat me like... like a friend." Mino gives him a crooked smile. "Thanks. Really."</p><p>Seungyoon's heart melts when he hears the sincerity in Mino's voice. Despite his awkward face while he's expressing emotions, and his nervous smile, Mino is honest and true. Seungyoon can tell he means every word.</p><p>"Hyung," Seungyoon whines, "Stop it. You're embarrassing me."</p><p>"Nah, I needed to tell you. It's important that you know."</p><p>Seungyoon pouts.</p><p>"I really need to hug you right now."</p><p>"Go ahead." Mino grins sheepishly.</p><p>Seungyoon wraps his arms around Mino's back tightly. He tucks his face into the crook of Mino's shoulder, breathing in his warmth and the smell of his sweater. Mino in his arms just feels so right. Butterflies stir in Seungyoon's stomach when Mino returns the hug, his arms reaching up tentatively and curling around Seungyoon's back.</p><p>"Don't thank me," Seungyoon murmurs against the skin of Mino's neck. "I see you, okay, hyung? I know who you really are."</p><p>*</p><p>Hogwarts at night is breathtaking.</p><p>Seungyoon slips through the dimly lit corridors quietly. He looks out of the tall windows at the starry night, and an owl tweets somewhere in the distance. Seungyoon grips his cauldron tighter, his feet carrying him to the dungeons.</p><p>Every day, the exams grows closer. The potions exam weighs heavily on Seungyoon's mind. He hates trying to study around others who aren't his close friends, and whenever the potions classroom is free during the day the students crowd there, desperately trying to practice difficult potions. Early in the morning and late at night are the only times Seungyoon can study there with his cauldron. It's a sacrifice he has to make to at least pass.</p><p>Seungyoon grumbles under his breath as he walks.</p><p>Eventually, he reaches the dungeons. He places his hand on the old wooden door, but freezes when he hears a warm, familiar voice.<br/>"Hoon-ah," Mino whines, "It's not going to work."</p><p>Seunghoon cackles. Seungyoon really shouldn't keep listening, but something irrational makes him stand still in front of the door, perhaps the spark of Gryffindor spirit inside of him.</p><p>"I've been trying for weeks now to break this damned cursed." Mino sighs. There's a clink that sounds like a wand against the inside of a cauldron. "There's only so long I can protect him."</p><p>"It's your own fault for trying to make a potion we haven't even been taught."</p><p>"I thought I'd be able to do it."</p><p>"Well, it backfired. Stop whining and keep working." Seunghoon laughs. "Or Seungyoon-ah will keep being cursed."</p><p>"I'm well aware."</p><p>"You know," Seunghoon drawls, "He doesn't seem too bothered about the fact he's almost died like, 5 times."</p><p>Seungyoon grimaces. He didn't realise he was that obvious. He would usually be extremely worried about why and how he was under a curse, but Mino's company had faded every rational thought from his mind.</p><p>"He likes you." Seunghoon says confidently, and Seungyoon covers his face with his hand, completely embarrassed that Seunghoon saw right through him.</p><p>"Come on, Hoon, really?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, if he finds out I accidentally cursed him, he won't even want to be my friend-"</p><p>"You did it with good intentions! You were trying to make a potion to bring him happiness, for Merlin's sake!"</p><p>There's silence in the potions room for a moment. Seungyoon blinks, confused. Is Mino the reason for the curse? Why would he want to brew a potion for Seungyoon that they weren't even taught?</p><p>"He seemed so worried for so long, you know? Whenever I saw him, he looked so down. Especially now that exams are coming up. He's always been such a nice guy, and I-" Mino says, so quietly Seungyoon almost misses it, "I just wanted to bring some joy to his life. His smile is... yeah. So I brewed him a happiness potion. I really thought the potion was going to work, but then that knife flew at him in the kitchen and I was like, shit. I must've used the wrong kind of herb. But I did, and he ended up cursed instead. I'm just glad I didn't make the potion very potent."</p><p>"You're so whipped." Seunghoon laughs.</p><p>"Yeah," Mino says gently, "Yeah, I am. That's old news."</p><p>Seungyoon's heart melts. He smiles to himself.</p><p>"This'll teach you not to try and brew potions you haven't even been taught." Seunghoon grumbles. "Good at potions my ass."</p><p>"Ya!"</p><p>Seungyoon steps away from the door, not listening anymore, though he hears a scuffle as if Seunghoon and Mino are playfully hitting each other. Seungyoon's legs feel weak. He struggles to process the revelation that Mino likes him, liked him even before he spoke to Seungyoon, liked him enough to try and brew him a potion to make him happy...</p><p>Seungyoon remembers the feel of Mino in his arms and grins. Jinwoo is going to tease him about this for years, but it's alright - Seungyoon can't think of anything but the warm, hopeful future.</p><p>*</p><p>Seungyoon hardly sleeps.</p><p>When the sun rises, he makes his way from the dorm to the Gryffindor common room quickly, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. He's still in his pyjamas, but he wants to catch Mino before the bustle of the school day.</p><p>Sure enough, Mino comes down the stairs, his hair a mess and his robes hanging loosely from his shoulders. His eyes light up when he sees Seungyoon, and just Mino's gaze makes Seungyoon feel like he's being held in a warm, tight embrace.</p><p>"Morning, Yoon-ah." Mino murmurs, running a hand through his hair sleepily, and speaking with a soft, husky morning voice.</p><p>Mino walks forward, and smiles down at Seungyoon.</p><p>"Ready for breakfast?" He asks. He turns away, trusting Seungyoon will follow him.</p><p>"Hyung." Seungyoon says, and grabs Mino's lower arm.</p><p>Mino looks over his shoulder, and Seungyoon has to stop himself from kissing him in front of the entire Gryffindor house.</p><p>"Yeah?" Mino asks.</p><p>Seungyoon runs his thumb across the inside of Mino's wrist, the skin soft and warm.</p><p>"Will you meet me at the astronomy tower tonight?"</p><p>Mino blinks in surprise.</p><p>"Um," He says, "Sure. Yeah, of course."</p><p>Seungyoon smiles, and the moment seems to stretch on forever, until Seungyoon drops Mino's wrist.</p><p>"Breakfast, then?" Mino asks, grinning sheepishly.</p><p>"Anywhere there's coffee," Seungyoon declares, "There's Kang Seungyoon."</p><p>*</p><p>Seungyoon leans his arms on the edge of the astronomy tower.</p><p>The stars blink at him. The night sky at Hogwarts is impossibly beautiful. In times of stress and pain, Seungyoon comes to the astronomy tower - the quiet, the vastness of the sky, and the privacy gives him peace from the world and his own thoughts. He wants to share the gentle silence with Mino. He wants it to be a space for them.</p><p>The fresh air always clears his head. He feels free now, happy under the moonlight.</p><p>Seungyoon feels a force pushing at his back.</p><p>As if a hand is shoving him forwards, he stumbles, and grips onto the edge of the astronomy tower tightly.</p><p>"Not now." He grumbles, as the force pushes him harder. Seungyoon's knuckles are turning white. "Damned curse."</p><p>The force pushes ever harder, and Seungyoon loses his grip, his foot slipping. As it pushes, he thinks of how ironic it would be if he fell from the same tower that has comforted him since his first year.</p><p>Seungyoon almost slips from the edge.</p><p>"Seungyoon-ah!"</p><p>Strong, firm arms pull him back. For a moment, Mino is gripping him tightly from behind, his embrace almost desperate. Seungyoon lets out a relieved breath, melting back into Mino's chest.</p><p>"Thank Merlin." Mino breathes into his neck. "Don't stand so close to the edge, Yoon."</p><p>For a moment they stand together, Mino's arms tight around Seungyoon's back. Then Mino steps backwards, and Seungyoon turns to look at him, their faces shrouded in moonlight.</p><p>"Alright?" Mino asks, scanning Seungyoon's face, and Seungyoon grins.</p><p>"You know," He says, "I thought you were good at potions."</p><p>Mino's eyes widen.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The curse is because of you, right?"</p><p>Mino goes pale. It's endearing, the way he sinks further into his shirt, looking away from Seungyoon. Seungyoon's lips twitch with the effort not to laugh.</p><p>"I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"No, no, don't say sorry. It's cute, really. I heard you and Seunghoon talking. Happiness potion, you said?"</p><p>Mino rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>"Well, um, the thing is-" Mino pauses, and then he meets Seungyoon's eyes, and his gaze flares with determination, "I like you, Yoon."</p><p>The stars watch them. Seungyoon's grin widens.</p><p>"I like you a lot. I have for a long time, and lately you seemed so down because of your studies, you know? So I thought I could help, by brewing the potion... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to backfire."</p><p>"Ya, what did I say about apologising?" Seungyoon teases.</p><p>A cold breeze reaches the tower, ruffling Mino's hair. Seungyoon looks at him, at the stars reflected in his eyes, the self conscious, but hopeful, look on his face, and his hands, playing with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>Seungyoon steps forward. He reaches up and brushes away the stray hairs from Mino's face, his hands warm and gentle.</p><p>"Hey," He murmurs, "You really did something like that for me, before we'd even spoken... thank you. I don't know how to repay you for all of the help you've tried to give me."</p><p>Mino's gaze falls to Seungyoon's mouth.</p><p>"You don't have to repay me." He says, and his voice cracks.</p><p>"Hyung."</p><p>Seungyoon takes Mino's cheeks between his hands and kisses him. In the cold astronomy tower, under a thousand stars, while the rest of Hogwarts is silent, Seungyoon kisses him. Mino's lips are soft and sweet under his own.</p><p>When they pull apart, Seungyoon thinks Mino's flushed cheeks and wet mouth are more magical than any spell.</p><p>"So do you, uh, like me?" Mino asks.</p><p>"No," Seungyoon laughs, "Yes, obviously."</p><p>This time, when Seungyoon kisses him, Mino brings him closer, wrapping his arms around Seungyoon's back.</p><p>"Hyung," Seungyoon breathes, as Mino plants kisses along his jaw, "I love being cursed."</p><p>"Shut up." Mino chuckles, so Seungyoon does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi loves :) thank you for reading i really really hope you enjoyed this chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. firewhiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the four boys are happy together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you miss him?" Seungyoon murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're squeezed together on an armchair in the common room, while the rest of Gryffindor house sleeps. After the chill and exhilaration of the astronomy tower, the warmth of Mino's arm around his shoulder is welcome - Seungyoon leans into him gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino is playing with Seungyoon's fingers. He's silent for a moment, considering the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My father? I don't miss him." He asks. "I hate what he did. I miss my Mom, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd heard stories of Mino's family, of course. His father was one of the most notorious death eaters - he killed countless muggles in the war, and even earlier than that he'd murdered Mino's mother, after she was revealed to secretly be half blood. Seungyoon can't imagine what it must be like, to come from a long line of pureblood death eaters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon can hardly remember The Great War, between good and evil magic. He was almost eight years old when it began. The memories are fuzzy, but he can remember darkness, and fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dad was killed in the war." Seungyoon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon has never told anyone this before, except for Jinwoo. He can hardly remember the day his father, an innocent muggle, was taken from him - but he remembers his mother's cries the first day after he was gone. After that day, she didn't cry again: she went to war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon's father had been firm, but he had been warm. He'd led Seungyoon up until he died, and he stills leads Seungyoon forward, even now, years later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I know how your loss feels." Seungyoon says gently, and tucks his head into Mino's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most people don't." Seungyoon shrugs. "I don't like to dwell on things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino is silent for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was he like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon smiles, remembering his father's hard eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was stern. He wanted me to work hard, whether it be in the muggle world or in the magical one, but he was always looking out for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'd be proud of you, you know." Mino says, looking down into Seungyoon's eyes. "You work so hard. And you're the kindest person I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say things like that." Seungyoon grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino lifts Seungyoon's head by his chin. They're so close on the chair that Mino doesn't have to move far to press his mouth against Seungyoon's. His kiss is warm and deep - it says more than words ever could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you embarrassed?" Mino laughs, afterwards, pulling one of Seungyoon's red ears. His gaze is shy and delightful. Seungyoon wants to stay there forever, tucked into Mino's side in the warm common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never am." Seungyoon grins, and wraps his arms around Mino's neck. "I have an idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino pulls a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't sound good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya!" Seungyoon laughs. "I have firewhiskey under my bed..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so you want to cause trouble?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's your job." Seungyoon teases. "No, I'm serious, we need to drink together some time. With Seunghoon-shii and Jinwoo hyung, too. It'd be a good chance for them to get to know each other better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino blinks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, finally?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon raises his eyebrows. "Oh, Merlin, Jinwoo hyung is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with that guy. He has been for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino blinks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep up, hyung." Seungyoon digs his fingers into Mino's side, and Mino squeaks in surprise. "Please help me. He never stops whining about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Mino laughs, "But I can't promise you anything. I have no idea what's going on in Hoon's head, most of the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't wait to drink firewhiskey." Seungyoon sighs happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you meant to be a good student?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bore." Seungyoon says, and sticks out his tongue. "If I'm going to die in a magical accident, I at least want to drink firewhiskey, first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of the warm alcohol, and Mino by his side while they drink, makes him smile. But a thought suddenly comes to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hyung, speaking of drinks." He asks, "How did you even give me the cursed potion in the first place?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino looks away quickly. "I, um, I slipped it into your pumpkin juice one time at breakfast while you were half asleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, merlin, you're so cute." He says, pulling Mino closer to him. "Come here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What're you so happy about?" Jinwoo asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon leans his elbows on the kitchen table. He's been sipping a sweet hot cocoa for a while now, made by the elves in the kitchen, who seem to be sharing his good mood. He's been smiling widely all day long - and it's starting to amuse Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoon-ah," Jinwoo laughs, "Don't play dumb."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo's sweater has a stain on it, perhaps from the pie the elves had made for him. His cheeks are rosy pink, warm from the heat of the kitchen oven. He's sitting on the edge of the table like usual, swinging his legs, and Seungyoon feels a burst of fondness when he looks at his friend. Jinwoo is so soft and gentle, and times like these, Seungyoon just wants to gather him in his arms and kiss his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An embarrassing thought, but it's true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Seungyoon drawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tease." Jinwoo whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I'm just having a good day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You had double potions today." Jinwoo rolls his eyes. "But you look so... chirpy. It's scary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll tell you." Seungyoon sighs, dramatically. "Me and Mino kissed. Like, a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo laughs, throwing his arms in the air in triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoon-ah!" He exclaims happily. "Tell me everything. When? Why? How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One question at a time, hyung." Seungyoon says, "You know the curse I'm under, right? He was trying to make a happiness potion for me and, well, it backfired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Merlin." Jinwoo laughs. "That's so cute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right? Then he told me he liked me and, well, you can guess the rest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow." Jinwoo sighs wistfully. "He's so cool. I wish I could confess to Seunghoon-ah like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into Jinwoo's bittersweet face, Seungyoon is struck with a sudden wave of sadness. He wants Jinwoo to confess to Seunghoon. He wants him to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being so shy then, hyung." Seungyoon says, and Jinwoo bites his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not shy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jinwoo smiles sweetly, places his hand over Seungyoon's hand on the table, and says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm happy for you, Yoonie. He better treat you well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What're you gonna do if he doesn't? Smother him in one of your sweaters?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo laughs brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon dislikes the heavy warmth of the potions room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steam coming from the cauldron is thick and strong - it makes Seungyoon's vision hazy.  But working beside Mino means the air of the room is much more bearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their elbows bump as they try and make a potion to cure Seungyoon's curse  - Seungyoon stirs, and Mino cuts up various ingredients, while Jinwoo looks through as many potions textbooks as he can find on the other side of the room. It's easy to work in the empty potions room late at night, with the two people he cares about most beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate potions." Seungyoon whines, but half heartedly. Sure, his wrist aches from stirring, but he's pretty sure Mino keeps brushing against him on purpose, and his presence makes Seungyoon too happy to really complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a good learning experience," Jinwoo calls to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good learning experience." Seungyoon mimics bitterly under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mino smiles down at him, fond and teasing, and Seungyoon's heart jumps. His wand hits against the side of the cauldron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful." Mino laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're distracting me." Seungyoon murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I am?" Mino says, bumping their shoulders together. "Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so not sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, I'm not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there are worse ways to spend the evening. Maybe, Seungyoon decides, staring at the swirling potion, potions isn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the potion spits at him, covering his face in yellow liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it supposed to do that?" Seungyoon hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dunno." Mino's mouth twitches with the effort not to smile, and Jinwoo is giggling hysterically across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I should let the curse kill me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't be dramatic." Jinwoo says, breathless with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They work in a comfortable silence when Jinwoo's giggles die down. It's strange how comfortable Seungyoon feels with the two of them in the same room - the whole world melts away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Jinwoo," Mino says casually. "I think Hoon-ah is stopping by later to help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo drops his book. It makes a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clatter </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it hits the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I, um, I'm not sure why you would tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Mino drawls. When Seungyoon meets his eyes, Mino winks at him. "But, you know, I think you might be his type."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's-" Jinwoo splutters. He picks up the book and hides his face behind it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But later, Seungyoon catches Jinwoo smiling shyly to himself, and the sight gives him hope. He only wants Jinwoo to be as happy as he is with Mino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, Seunghoon bursts into the room. He's laughing loudly about something, his face contorted with joy and excitement, and Seungyoon watches Jinwoo brighten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seunghoon grabs a book from Jinwoo's pile, and starts telling Jinwoo a long, hilarious story, and Seungyoon hopes one day Jinwoo gets the courage to confess to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hoon-ah." Mino says happily. "Good to see you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah." Seunghoon says. "Let's just break this curse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," Seungyoon says, "I think I might pass potions, now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino smiles fondly at him. They're leaning against each other on the astronomy tower, wrapped together in a thick blanket that Jinwoo had given them, surrounded by half empty bottles of firewhiskey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo, meanwhile, is flushed and hazy from the firewhiskey, his eyes glazed as he leans his back against the astronomy tower and looks up at the stars. Seunghoon is lying on the ground in front of them with his eyes closed, the breeze ruffling his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've broken a curse," Jinwoo murmurs sleepily, "You can do anything, Yoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Course you can." Mino says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon's hand is warm on Mino's thigh beneath the blanket. He squeezes, and then leans forward to kiss the side of Mino's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're affectionate when you're drunk." Mino chuckles fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not drunk." Seungyoon grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure you're not." Seunghoon drawls, without opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You be quiet." Seungyoon says, flicking the bottle cap at him, but Seunghoon grins and catches it easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate Seunghoon-shii." Seungyoon says to Mino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you don't." Mino laughs, and Seungyoon rests his head on Mino's shoulder and snuggles closer to him. "Yoon, you're so embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There hasn't ever been a more perfect evening, Seungyoon thinks. He's in love with the way Mino lets him lean on him. He's in love with the way Jinwoo turns away from the stars and stares at Seunghoon, instead. He's in love with the way Seunghoon's chest rises and falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I love you guys." Seungyoon decides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Merlin," Mino sighs, "Is he always like this after firewhiskey, Jinwoo-shii?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo giggles. Seungyoon smirks when Seunghoon's eyes open at the sound, his eyes scanning Jinwoo's face in surprise, as if seeing him for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Jinwoo says, "One time, he drank too much and talked to me for an hour about how much he loved me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This guy." Mino laughs, and holds Seungyoon close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo notices Seunghoon looking at him, and goes even pinker. Seungyoon grins to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at them." Seungyoon hisses to Mino. Mino tweaks Seungyoon's nose. "I think they're going to fall in love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Mino says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night is beautiful. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence </span>
  </em>
  <span>is beautiful. Everything feels magical to Seungyoon, and hazy with alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel good." Mino says, suddenly. "Thank you for letting me be here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon's heart aches, caught somewhere bittersweet. He's glad he can give Mino happiness after being in pain for so long. He's glad all of them are together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't thank us, man." Seunghoon says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon kisses the back of Mino's hand, and Seunghoon makes an offended noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, get a room." He complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo laughs, and Seunghoon raises an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you deal with this?" He asks Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo squeaks and averts his eyes. It's adorable, watching his friend fumble for words, his flush crawling up his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, um, I don't." Jinwoo plays with the sleeve of his sweater. "I'm tempted to curse Seungyoon again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seunghoon cackles as if Jinwoo is the funniest thing in the world, and it's sort of charming, to watch them become closer ever so slowly. Seungyoon wonders if this is what Jinwoo saw when he and Mino first started to become friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't blame you." Seunghoon sighs, "Let's form a third wheel wizard support group."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually," Mino says, his voice laced with amusement, "Jinwoo-shii might not be single for long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo splutters in surprise, while Seunghoon narrows his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" He says slowly, his eyes meeting Jinwoo's. "Have you got your eye on someone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon laughs as Jinwoo tries to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, hyung," Seungyoon says, "Have you got your eye on someone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo sinks into his sweater, covering his face with it, and Seunghoon's lips twitch into a small, fond smile. Seungyoon almost punches the air in triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was cruel." Seungyoon whispers to Mino. "I loved it. I knew I could trust you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino reaches down to kiss his forehead, clearly pleased with himself, and Seungyoon hums happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think your plan is working." Mino says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's working." Seungyoon laughs. "Jinwoo hyung couldn't be more obvious if he tried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The astronomy tower has always been a comforting place for Seungyoon when he was alone, but now that he's with his friends and Mino, he thinks it might be his favourite place. He drinks the rest of his firewhiskey happily, the alcohol burning his throat in a pleasant sort of way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening drags on, warm and slow, Mino's embrace and the warm blanket soft and comforting. Seunghoon keeps his eyes closed, but every now and again he opens them to glance curiously at Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo has always been a sleepy drunk. Seungyoon looks at him fondly - Jinwoo's eyes keep slipping shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, hyung?" Seungyoon asks Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo murmurs something incoherent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, Jinwoo speaks sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I love Seunghoon." He says, his eyes closed, "Please don't tell him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's mere seconds before Jinwoo is snoring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon and Mino burst into laughter, covering their mouths so not to wake their older friend. Seunghoon's eyes shoot open, and he sits up, staring at Jinwoo in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he just say?" Seunghoon asks, his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard it right." Seungyoon laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Hoon-ah." Mino chuckles, ruffling his friend's hair. "It looks like you have an admirer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon had never thought of Seunghoon as shy, but his cheeks have gone a little pink, and he rubs the back of his neck in an embarrassed sort of way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." He says quietly. He looks at Jinwoo thoughtfully. "Alright then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon tries to hold in his laughter, but it keeps bubbling out of him. Seunghoon looks up at the stars, his gaze unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Mino murmurs, his breath hot on Seungyoon's ear, "Maybe we should get out of here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they stand, and the blanket falls to the floor. Seungyoon blinks in surprise when Seunghoon takes the blanket and places it gently over Jinwoo's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's cold." Seunghoon explains sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon leans down and kisses Jinwoo's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you, hyung." He says gently, running his hand across his older friend's cheek. "See you later, Seunghoon-shii."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seunghoon hardly glances at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, bye." He murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's only when they're back in the corridors of Hogwarts that Seungyoon lets himself laugh, again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Merlin," He giggles, "Jinwoo hyung is never going to get over this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you see Hoon's face?" Mino chuckles, "I've never seen him look so shocked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The poor guy had no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he sure does now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk close, the back of their hands brushing, the corridors stretching on and on in the dark. Like this, stumbling back to the Gryffindor common room together, Seungyoon can't help but long for Mino. He remembers the first time he saw Mino, sitting alone at the Gryffindor common room. He remembers the first time Mino saved him from the curse, catching him in strong, warm arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon grabs Mino and presses him against the wall of the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung," He breathes, staring hard into Mino's face, "Are you happy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um. Yoon, what are you-" Mino says unsteadily, his chest rising and falling quickly. Seungyoon wonders if being this close to him flusters Mino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you happy?" Seungyoon repeats. He holds Mino's arms tightly, his grip almost painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am." Mino says,  "Are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Mino's eyes is insecure, doubtful. Seungyoon embraces him, suddenly, holding him tightly in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Every time I see you, I forget about my studying, I forget about the past, you make me feel so- so-" Seungyoon's voice cracks. "I never needed a potion to be happy, Mino hyung. I just needed you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Seungyoon pulls out of the hug to look at him, Mino is smiling brightly, his eyes shining with so much emotion that it makes Seungyoon swallow tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yoon, I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon cuts him off, pushing Mino against the wall and kissing him hard. Mino melts into him, tasting of firewhiskey and sweetness, his hands gentle on Seungyoon's cheeks, despite Seungyoon's roughness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe I cursed you for nothing." Mino laughs afterwards, into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere above them, Seungyoon thinks, Jinwoo will be stirring awake soon. There's probably a professor prowling the corridors trying to catch students out of bed. But when Mino looks back at him, the stars in his eyes, nothing else really matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care if you curse me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither do I, as long as I'm the one that's saving you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoon splutters, turning pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." Mino says, but he's not sorry, he never is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you're not." Seungyoon grumbles, but it doesn't stop him from kissing Mino again. And again. And again...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi loves~ this was a little longer than the other chapters, but since it's the last one, i think that's justified !!</p>
<p>anyway i really really hope you enjoy this!! thank you for reading this fic i appreciate it so much :D i hope you enjoyed the little magical world for a while, and i also hope you're staying safe and looking after yourself mentally and physically</p>
<p>also, i was thinking of writing a one shot sequel to this, featuring jinwoo and hoon... ;) so if you're interested let me know! i'm really sad that this is over :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>